Réécrire l'Histoire - ou pas?
by ReadAgain
Summary: Si vous pouviez changez la donne, que feriez vous?


Je n'écris pas cette histoire pour des lecteurs mais pour moi-même; je ne la poste ici que au cas où elle intéresserait quelqu'un. Je ne suis pas sure de finir. Si quelqu'un me demande une suite, j'essaierais.

Words count: 8 110

* * *

19 Mars

Les paupières de ses yeux se plissèrent, s'ouvrirent. Les chiffres rouges du réveil indiquaient 5:56. Sacrée horloge interne, elle la réveillait juste avant son alarme. Elle tendit le bras pour l'éteindre : puisqu'elle était éveillée, autant s'épargner les bruyants « BIP » de l'appareil prévus dans trois minutes… Cependant, la diode rouge indiquant que l'alarme est active n'était pas visible. Tiens, elle aurait oublié d'allumer son réveil la veille au soir ? Elle aurait juré l'avoir fait pourtant… Enfin, heureusement qu'elle s'était réveillée d'elle-même dans ce cas… Encore un peu fatiguée, elle referma les yeux un instant, se retourna. Elle pouvait bien trainer jusque 6h05, surtout que son réveil avait quatre minutes d'avance.

6:05 au réveil. Elle supposait qu'il allait bien falloir qu'elle finisse par se lever. Les volets n'étaient pas fermés : la clarté émise par un lampadaire dans la rue lui suffit pour traverser sa chambre et le couloir jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il était encore trop tôt pour que le soleil se lève en cette saison, mais le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir légèrement. Elle alluma la lumière, et poursuivit sa routine : passer aux toilettes, se nettoyer le visage. Bizarre, les savons du lavabo avaient changé, et elle pensait qu'il lui restait plus de produit pour le visage que cela… Encore trop endormie pour une quelconque activité mentale, elle négligea vite ces détails, et retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. En se rendant devant son placard, elle trébucha. Cet imprévu la réveilla de la transe que lui imposait la routine. L'événement en lui-même n'avait rien d'étonnant : son bureau étant toujours encombré par d'autres papiers d'importance moindre, elle faisait le plus souvent ses devoirs à même le sol, ou sur son tapis gris traversé par quelques fines bandes blanches ondulantes. De ce fait, ses affaires scolaires étaient toujours en partie par terre, excepté lorsqu'elle rangeait (pour une fois) sa chambre. Donc non, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant au fait qu'un objet se trouva sur le sol. Ce qui l'était en revanche, était le fait qu'elle ne l'avait pas évité. Inconsciemment, la jeune fille retenait presque toujours comment était sa chambre, où se trouvaient exactement ses livres sur le sol, et elle les contournait sans devoir y penser. Elle baissa les yeux sur l'objet sur lequel elle avait trébuché : un manuel… de seconde ? Une minute, qu'est-ce que son ancien livre de maths faisait là ? Et pourquoi sa chambre lui paraissait-elle aussi différente de la veille ?

Elle se retourna et observa la chambre. Même dans la faible lumière, les changements étaient évidents. Les draps sur son lit, situé juste sous la fenêtre, dans l'angle de la pièce, n'était pas ceux qu'elle avait fait l'avant-veille. Les diverses piles sur son bureau, qui était contre le mur opposé au lit, à côté de la porte, et les vêtements sur sa chaise étaient différents de ce qu'ils avaient été le jour précédent. Au sol, ses cahiers et livres de seconde jonchaient le tapis qui avait retrouvé sa position originale entre le lit et le bureau, au lieu d'être au bout du lit et en dessous du pouf comme chaque jour depuis environ six mois. Sur son pouf, la couverture et l'écharpe qu'elle avait reçues à Noël étaient absentes.

Comment était-ce possible ? Ces manuels de seconde, elle les avait vendus en juin dernier ! Pourtant, ceux-là leur ressemblaient énormément, il y avait les mêmes étiquettes avec son nom sur la couverture, et dans son écriture ! Et où étaient donc passées toutes ses affaires de première ? Ses pochettes avec ses cours, ses livres ?

La panique la submergea, son cœur s'emballa. Elle ne pensait plus clairement : que se passait-il ? comment était-ce possible ? qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Cela n'avait pas de sens… Était-ce un rêve ? Mais alors, comment se réveiller ? Et si cela n'en était pas un ? Cet état fébrile la tint pendant plusieurs minutes, ou n'était-ce qu'une poignée de secondes ? Se rendant compte que cette panique ne l'aiderait pas à comprendre la situation, l'adolescente tenta de se calmer, et malgré la boule qui restait dans son ventre, elle arriva à reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées.

Peut-être était-ce une blague ? elle espéra inutilement. Elle alluma enfin la lumière, puis se pencha vers son sac de cours, un cartable bordeaux : ouvrant une à une les trois poches, elle n'y trouva que ses affaires de seconde, y compris son ancien carnet et son agenda. En les consultant, elle ne trouva rien d'écrit à des dates postérieures au mois de mars 2017… un an plus tôt. Mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle avait écrit d'autres choses durant la fin de l'année. Alors que la panique commençait à s'infiltrer à nouveau en elle, Jeanne se redressa et fit deux pas vers la rangée de placards qui couvrait l'un des murs de sa chambre. Elle ouvrit, un par un, ces placards qui contenaient de nombreuses affaires de sa famille, cherchant ses livres et cours de première perdus. Elle ne trouva rien : ou plutôt, pire encore, elle se rendit compte que ses affaires scolaires n'étaient pas les seules à avoir disparues : les vêtements qu'elle avait commandé et reçu récemment, les pulls que sa mère avait acheté pour leurs dernières vacances au ski, les T-shirts achetés l'été dernier, sa chemise jaune qu'elle adorait, le chemisier orange acheté pour le mariage d'un cousin de sa mère en Août dernier, l'écharpe aux couleurs de Poufsouffle qu'elle s'était tricoté cet hiver, la valise « cabine » achetée pour son voyage en Angleterre l'été dernier… disparus. La boule d'angoisse dans son ventre grandit. Toutes ses affaires acquises entre le mois de juin dernier et aujourd'hui… volatilisées.

 _Regarde les raisons logiques possibles : soit quelqu'un te fait une horrible farce, soit tu rêves. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, tu ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour changer cela. Calme-toi. Adapte-toi. Je me préparais pour aller au lycée… soit je rêve et donc il est inutile de continuer sur cette voie, soit on me fait une farce, dans quel cas le mieux est de trouver des réponses. Courage._

Anxieuse, elle quitta sa chambre et descendit l'escalier. Il n'y avait personne : cela n'était pas étonnant, elle se levait toujours la première. Dans l'entrée, elle remarqua vite que le nouveau sac de sa plus jeune sœur, Marie, n'était pas là, mais que son cartable de l'année précédente l'avait remplacé. Ses deux paires de bottes, celles de ville et celle pour la neige, étaient absentes : les unes probablement disparues avec le reste de ses affaires récentes, les autres peut-être rangées ? Ses baskets aussi avaient changé : la paire de l'année dernière remplaçait celle qu'elle mettait encore il y a trois jours. Ses anciennes sandales avaient retrouvé leur place, tandis que sa nouvelle paire disparaissait. Et le manteau de mi-saison acheté à l'automne était absent, alors que la veste en jean qu'elle avait donnée à Marie était encore à « sa place » du porte-manteau. L'angoisse s'amplifia : ce n'était pas une simple blague, tout cela était beaucoup trop « réaliste », il n'y avait aucune erreur. Et comment un rêve aurait-il pu rendre compte de ces changements aussi parfaitement ? Oui, ses rêves pouvaient être très réalistes, jusqu'à imiter les sensations telles que le goût ou le toucher… mais ils restaient invraisemblables, passant très rapidement d'une scène à une autre sans cohésion logique, enchaînant les situations rapidement, et offrant des combinaisons improbables entre sa vie réelle, les histoires qu'elle aimait s'inventer et les fanfictions qu'elle lisait.

Mais que se passait-il ?

C'est comme si…

Comme si…

…

C'est comme si elle avait remonté le temps !

L'hypothèse improbable la paralysa. Remonter le temps… ? Dans les fanfictions, pourquoi pas. En réalité ? Impossible !

Mais sinon ça, quoi ?

Comment être sûre ? Comment vérifier…

Le calendrier dans l'entrée était celui de 2017.

De nombreux autres objets avaient disparu.

Mais ce n'étaient que des objets. On pouvait les déplacer, les remplacer, les recréer…

Une idée lui vint : elle alluma la tablette qui chargeait dans la cuisine. La date ? Dimanche 19 Mars 2017. Cela aurait expliqué l'absence de réveil… Non. On pouvait changer la date sur un objet électronique. Ce n'était pas une preuve.

Mais…

Il y avait un moyen de vérifier. En mars 2017…

Elle enclencha l'interrupteur de la cuisine, chercha et attrapa la télécommande permettant d'allumer la véranda.

Elle appuya.

A travers la porte vitrée de la cuisine et les fenêtre de la véranda, elle vit cet arbre, haut de trois mètres environ, ne portant pas encore de feuilles, appuyé contre les vitres.

Il n'y avait plus aucun doute.

L'arbre était tombé l'été dernier.

* * *

20 Mars

Alors qu'elle reposait sa tête contre la vitre, assise à sa place habituelle dans le tramway de 7h02, les événements de la veille lui revenaient en mémoire. Après la panique occasionnée par la découverte de son saut dans le temps, qui lui avait valut de se cacher sous sa couette durant deux heures en essayant d'intégrer cet effrayant changement, elle avait commencé par se soucier de comment se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Quoiqu'elle eût espéré encore pouvoir se réveiller de ce rêve d'un moment à l'autre, alors que les heures avaient passé, elle avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : aussi invraisemblable que cela paraissait, tout cela avait été bien réel. Malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait jamais été véritablement studieuse par le passé, se reposant sur de larges facilités pour s'assurer une place en tête de sa classe depuis la sixième (elle n'avait été deuxième que lors du deuxième trimestre de première, c'est-à-dire ce dernier trimestre et ce avec 0,2 points d'écart seulement avec son camarade en tête de classement), sa première étape avait été de reprendre tous ses cahiers. Quel choc cela avait été de relire ces leçons datant d'un an auparavant… Les matières scientifiques plus particulièrement, l'avaient surprise : cela avait paru si simple, pour quelqu'un ayant une année de plus. Elle avait tout de même eu un peu de chance dans son malheur : en physique chimie, elle travaillait sur les forces aux deux époques, et en SVT, cette époque de seconde était consacrée à un simple chapitre sur la cellule. En mathématiques cependant, elle trouvait difficile de se réhabituer aux « anciennes formules » pour les équations du second degré. Et en histoire, elle était désemparée à l'idée de devoir à nouveau étudier la féodalité. Le plus important cependant, lui avait paru de réapprendre son ancien emploi du temps.

C'était en repensant à la veille et en réfléchissant à sa situation au lycée dans le tram de 7h02 que le poids de cette nouvelle réalité lui tomba dessus, foudroyante.

On était un an auparavant. Toute cette année qu'elle avait vécu n'existait pas. Toutes ces expériences, tous ces changements… Elle n'avait jamais fait ce stage au département Archives et Documentation de la mairie. Elle n'était jamais allée à la fête de la musique avec ses amies du collège. Elle n'avait jamais voyagé en camping-car et visité l'île de Ré et le bassin d'Arcachon. Elle n'était pas allée en Angleterre chez sa tante avec sa cousine et sa grand-mère. Elle n'avait jamais commencé une première scientifique. Elle n'était jamais allée à Versailles ou au parc Astérix, au mariage de Bernard (un cousin de sa mère), au Mémorial de Caen. Elle n'avait jamais assisté à la communion de Marie et elle n'avait jamais commencé ce blog d'écriture avec son amie Lara. Elle n'avait jamais vu Noragami, Assassination Classroom, La Mélancolie de Haruhi Suzumiya ou Sword Art Online. Elle n'avait pas fait de TPE, pas rencontré tous ces professeurs qu'elle appréciait tellement, elle n'avait jamais participé à ce concours de maths, elle n'avait pas répondu aux problèmes de physique du troisième étage ou visité le CERN…

Elle n'avait jamais rencontré officiellement Manon et Iris. Elles n'étaient pas encore amies. Quant à Alex, leur amitié était encore bancale, hésitante. Restait Eyane, avec qui certes, elle s'entendait bien depuis la rentrée de seconde, mais qui était si différente d'elle… Le club des cinq était en miettes.

Et elle ne connaissait pas encore Christine, Natéo, Allan et Clément, quatre très sympathiques camarades qui avec elle constituaient la totalité du club maths de leur lycée, et trois d'entre eux n'avaient pour l'instant pas commencé le lycée. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré Lena…

Son monde n'existait plus.

Et ce n'était pas juste elle… Hollande était encore président, les élections n'avaient pas commencées… Le Brexit, le problème de la Corée du Nord, les stars qui n'étaient pas mortes, tout cela avait reculé d'un an.

Comment allait-elle réussir à vivre avec un an de décalage ?

Retrouver ses anciens profs, ses anciens camarades, ses anciens cours… comment s'habituer à cela ?

Et surtout, comment être sûre de retrouver son futur ?

Etait-ce seulement possible ?

* * *

Le tramway s'approchait de son arrêt, l'avant dernier de la ligne. Elle se leva, s'avança en direction de la porte. Elle vit les deux filles qui discutaient, l'asiatique aux écouteurs et à la trottinette, le monsieur aux gants de cuivre : ces personnages de sa vie qui avaient disparus en un été, remplacés par de nouveaux habitués du tram de 7h02, et qui ressurgissaient soudain. Rien ne pouvait l'aider à oublier. Le train s'arrêta, elle se faufila vers la sortie. Dehors, le temps ne laissait rien paraitre, mais elle fut surprise par l'absence de travaux dans le carrefour sur lequel l'arrêt du tramway était situé. Au moins, cela lui évitait un détour. Le lycée n'était qu'à trois minutes à pieds, et pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle stressait en l'approchant. La veste en jean parait étrangère sur ses épaules, et c'était étrange de devoir chercher dans la poche arrière son jean pour trouver sa carte de lycée plutôt que dans les grandes poches de son imperméable. En arrivant enfin au « foyer », une salle de détente pour les lycéens, elle constata l'absence du téléviseur et la présence des anciens canapés, la disposition différente des tables et chaises. Elle fut soulagée de constater qu'il n'y avait pour l'instant qu'un Terminale (non, un Première, se corrigea-t-elle mentalement) qu'elle connaissait de vue dans la salle. Elle choisit de s'avachir dans le fauteuil le plus confortable, et ferma les yeux dans un soupir. Cours de physique en première heure – si elle se souvenait bien– donc elle allait revoir son ancienne professeure principale – mon dieu, comment allait-elle retrouver ses anciennes places dans les salles de classe ?

Sérieusement, voyager dans le temps, ce n'était VRAIMENT pas simple.

La porte s'ouvrit, elle jeta un coup d'œil aux nouveaux venus. Rien d'intéressant. Si seulement elle pouvait juste sortir son portable et lire une fanfiction… mais puisqu'on était un an auparavant, il n'y aurait rien de nouveau qui pourrait l'intéresser ! Bah, au moins cela l'aiderait peut-être à se débarrasser de son addiction aux fanfictions, en la forçant à lire des livres à nouveau. Elle en avait plein qui trainaient chez elle…

« Salut ! »

Elle leva la tête. Ah, George. Premier de ses camarades à arriver, rien d'inhabituel. Elle lui fit la bise.

 _Souviens-toi qu'il est encore dans ta classe. La Seconde 5 S5._

Il s'assit sur le même canapé qu'elle.

Bon, il ne lui restait plus que 30 autres élèves à retrouver.

L'attente recommença, et la jeune fille, après avoir échangé quelques mots avec son camarade sur le devoir surveillé de vendredi (dont elle n'avait aucun souvenir), commença à s'ennuyer.

Alors que la salle se remplissait progressivement à la fois de personnes et de conversations, Jeanne Duchêne, voyageuse temporelle, eut l'idée de vérifier l'actualité. Quoiqu'elle n'eût jamais vraiment pris le temps de s'informer chaque jour sur l'état de son pays et du monde, elle estimait qu'il serait mieux de se remettre à jour sur les plans politique, social et géopolitique, afin d'éviter les surprises.

Elle se loua de sa démarche. Ou s'en maudit. À voir.

* * *

Résumons.

Le 13 mars 2017, soit le lundi précédent, la lune avait explosée et été détruite à 70%, ne laissant plus dans le ciel qu'un croissant.

Il y avait deux choses dont Jeanne était sûre : premièrement, cela n'était jamais arrivé dans la ligne temporelle qu'elle connaissait. Si la lune avait explosé, elle aurait été au courant. Deuxièmement, c'était exactement cet événement-là qui entamait l'un de ses mangas préférés, Assassination Classroom (elle avait cru que la date était le 14 et non le 13 mars, mais elle avait regardé l'animé en anglais, et après tout, la prononciation des mots « thirteen » et « fourteen » étaient proches).

Donc il ne s'agissait plus d'un voyage temporel, mais plutôt d'un voyage dimensionnel. A moins que ce fut les deux à la fois. Et elle se retrouvait dans une dimension où non seulement les personnages d'Assassination Classroom étaient réels, mais où les événements se déroulaient l'année où son propre âge correspondait avec celui des protagonistes. Car après tout, l'explosion de la lune ne pouvait être une coïncidence.

Surtout pas quand on combinait cet événement avec son voyage dimensio-temporel, et l'annonce du (/de l'ex-) président de la République le mercredi 15 mars précédent. Après tout, jamais deux sans trois, n'est-ce pas ?

En effet, par esprit d'ouverture culturelle, économique et sociale entre les deux pays, la France allait envoyer plusieurs milliers d'élèves en échange scolaire au Japon. Le choix d'âge avait été 15 ans, un âge qui avait paru minimum pour passer une année entière seul à l'autre bout du monde, ce qui signifiait que les élèves partant pour l'étranger seraient des jeunes nés en 2002. Et puisque la majorité d'entre eux était en troisième et devait donc passer leur DNB en juin, alors que l'année scolaire japonaise débutait dans deux semaines, sans parler des différences de programmes, de la nécessité d'être autonome pour pouvoir se débrouiller dans un pays étranger, et par conséquent du niveau d'anglais minimum indispensable pour partir, les élèves envoyés seraient tous les élèves de 2002 ayant une année scolaire d'avance ou plus (et qui passeraient un test d'anglais préliminaire). Ainsi, si les élèves revenaient en retard par rapport à leurs anciens camarades de 2001, ils n'auraient qu'à réintégrer leur classe d'âge.

Si tous ces signaux ne pointaient pas qu'elle allait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, se retrouver impliquée dans la trame d'Assassination Classroom, alors Jeanne n'avait jamais lu une fanfiction de sa vie. Beaucoup trop de clichés réunis pour qu'il s'agisse d'une coïncidence.

Faisant partie des plutôt nombreux élèves de sa classe nés en 2002, elle aurait accepté de partir la semaine précédente (d'après ce qu'elle avait compris de ses diverses conversations au lycée), ayant passé et réussi le test d'anglais qui leur était tombé dessus sans prévenir le jeudi après midi (au moins, s'ils voulaient vérifier le niveau réel des élèves au quotidien, c'était réussi). Le nom de la personne avec qui elle allait passer la prochaine année (elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir l'appeler « correspondant », puisqu'il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'un échange ordinaire) devrait lui être envoyé à 18h00. Tant que ce n'était pas Okajima ou un autre pervers du genre, tout lui allait.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le coin inférieur droit de l'écran de son ordinateur portable. 17:26. Installée tranquillement sur son lit, la jeune fille recherchait plus d'informations sur les étranges événements. Ne trouvant aucun rapport scientifique sur la destruction de la lune ni aucun détail sur l'organisation de l'échange à l'exception de la date de départ : le 26 mars, elle tapa « assassination classroom » dans la barre de recherche.

Aucun résultat. Rien d'étonnant : si ce monde possédait ce manga, la concordance des faits aurait été évoquée par les médias il y a plusieurs jours.

La jeune fille se trouvait étonnement calme au milieu de la tempête qui bouleversait son existence. Elle n'aurait su vraiment l'expliquer : après tous, elle aurait dû être anxieuse à l'idée de partir seule à l'étranger pour un an, ou excitée et terrifiée à l'idée d'entrer dans l'histoire d'Assassination Classroom (d'une façon ou d'une autre), sans compter la panique due à son saut dimentio-temporel. Mais au final, ce départ l'arrangeait : elle avait vu aujourd'hui à quel point il lui serait difficile de se réintégrer dans son ancienne vie. De ses cours de seconde elle retrouvait le souvenir en y assistant, et donc s'ennuyait avec ses camarades, elle n'arrivait plus à se sentir à l'aise : elle ne les connaissait plus, car ils n'étaient plus (ou pas encore) ceux avec qui elle discutait et riait il y a une semaine seulement. La panique du changement s'était tout de même dissipée, et elle avait retrouvé ses « murs » : elle avait construit avec le temps des barrières invisibles, desquelles elle oubliait facilement, et le plus souvent, la présence. Son inconscient avait appris à repousser toute source de stress de ses pensées, et d'effacer les symptômes. La jeune fille ne ressentait cette émotion que très rarement, mais lorsque c'était le cas, la sensation était intense. De même, elle savait éviter la colère et la rage, qui n'apparaissait que dans sa tête par de rares occasion, sous forme de débats internes qui s'étouffaient sans la moindre explosion. Elle ne haussait la voix que lors d'une injustice, et toujours pacifiquement. Sa vie, son expérience avait fait d'elle une personne calme, douée, sympathique envers tous, ou tout du moins polie. Elle avait conscience qu'elle vivait une vie que beaucoup enviraient : une situation familiale apaisée, avec deux parents dont elle n'était peut-être pas proche mais avec lesquels elle s'entendait parfaitement, et deux jeunes sœurs avec qui elle n'était peut-être pas complice, mais qu'elle traitait en camarades voire en amies. D'excellents résultats scolaires, un avenir déjà réfléchi, une vie aisée, des amis à la fois au lycée et à l'extérieur, pas d'ennemi… La jeune fille savait que, selon tous les critères que la société pouvait établir, elle avait tout pour être « heureuse ». Mais elle rêvait de plus : elle voulait agir. Le futur que laissait présager le présent la terrifiait et dégoutait à la fois. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir agir, s'impliquer pour les autres, aider ceux qui n'avaient pas sa chance. Mais elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Et surtout, elle n'osait pas essayer. Les œuvres de fiction était son refuge contre ce monde qu'elle n'arrivait pas à regarder en face.

« Peut-être que cette année sera l'occasion de changer qui je suis. De grandir, enfin, et d'oser agir. »

* * *

Encore 3 minutes avant le mail tant attendu. A défaut de pouvoir lire des fanfiction, la jeune fille se rendit sur le site Linterest, pour admirer quelque fanarts et autres images. Puis elle chercha à se connecter, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas encore inscrite. Elle poussa un soupir, se résignant à devoir recommencer à constituer ses collections. L'adolescente commença par rechercher des images et textes sur les Maraudeurs, et en trouva vite plusieurs dizaines, parmi lesquelles elle enregistra une trentaine d'images. Elle répéta le procédé sur le thème Poufsouffle, avant de se rendre compte que le mail devait être arrivé depuis plus de trois quarts d'heure. Ouvrant sa messagerie, elle vit immédiatement le message du ministère de l'éducation arrivé à 18:01 exactement.

« L'heure de vérité, se murmura-t-elle. »

Elle cliqua sur l'intitulé.

Le message commençait (sur un ton très formel) par indiquer des détails vis-à-vis de l'organisation du voyage : chaque participant pourrait envoyer deux cartons d'effets personnels (soit un poids de 60kg), en plus de la valise cabine (il lui faudrait en (r)acheter une) acceptée dans l'avion. La jeune fille se nota mentalement d'aller faire du shopping dès le lendemain soir (une nouvelle paire de basket et une paire de sandales seraient nécessaires, sans compter de nombreux t-shirts, jeans et pantacourts, voire une robe si elle en trouvait une). Dû à l'imminence de leur départ, les participant n'iraient pas en cours les jeudi et vendredi 23 et 24 (plus de temps pour préparer, cela paraissait plus que raisonnable). Des réunions réunissant tous les participants auraient lieu à Tokyo tous les trois mois (débuts Avril, Juillet, Octobre et Janvier) pour permettre aux élèves de se retrouver entre Français et pour vérifier que leur intégration au Japon se faisait sans difficulté. Une ligne téléphonique spéciale et une adresse mail permettraient aux élèves de contacter les organisateurs à tout moment. La majorité des frais serait couverte par les deux états, une contribution de 1200 euros étant demandé aux familles (mais c'était probablement au minimum ce que des parents dépensaient chaque année pour leur enfant, d'après ses estimations), contribution qui permettrai de fournir de l'argent de poche aux élèves afin d'alléger la charge financière pour les familles qui les accueilleraient. Celles-ci fourniraient des uniformes et du matériel scolaire aux jeunes français, en plus d'assurer les besoins de ceux-ci. Ils suivraient les cours avec l'élève japonais avec qui il étaient en binôme, en classe de troisième année de collège (l'équivalent de la troisième française), et des dispositions seraient prises par les établissement pour les aider à étudier le programme français en parallèle. Finalement, le mail se terminait par un lien vers un document Word au format PDF. Jeanne l'ouvrit.

Le document était composé de deux tableau : l'un associait chaque élève français (classé par ordre alphabétique) à son « correspondant » japonais, puis donnant un lien à suivre. L'adolescente descendit rapidement la liste jusqu'à la lettre « D ». Puis elle ralentit, cherchant le nom « Duchêne » dans la première colonne. L'ayant trouvé, elle lit le nom à côté du sien une première fois. Puis une deuxième. « Akabane Karma ». Une boule se forma dans son ventre. Eh bien, l'univers n'y était pas allé avec le dos de la cuillère. L'un des personnages principaux, vraiment ? Puis elle sourit. Elle n'était pas tellement sûre de comment le jeune homme allait réagir à la situation, mais l'animé montrait que d'une certaine manière, il était juste : il ne se battait pas contre des innocents après tout (enfin, en général). Elle ne devrait donc pas craindre grand-chose de son attitude belliqueuse il était évident qu'il pouvait aussi se montrer sympathique, même en restant réservé et en taquinant voire embarrassant ses amis. En tout cas c'était de cette façon que la jeune fille avait perçu le personnage lorsqu'elle avait regardé la série. Elle cliqua sur le lien dans la troisième colonne du tableau. Elle découvrit un questionnaire à remplir, dont les questions très personnelles (tout en étant facilement connues des autorités grâce aux dossiers scolaire et aux registres civils) visaient à vérifier son identité. Une fois le document complété et validé, la jeune fille pu obtenir une fiche de renseignements sur le jeune homme (lieu de résidence, établissement, situation familiale…) parmi lesquelles son adresse mail. Elle mit le document sur sa clé USB, avant de descendre l'imprimer via l'ordinateur et l'imprimante familiale. Elle remonta ensuite rapidement, et sortit un surligneur de sa trousse pour colorer et donc retrouver plus facilement l'adresse mail. Le courriel du gouvernement conseillait fortement d'initier un premier contact dès que possible (d'autant plus qu'avec le décalage horaire, le temps entre deux messages pourrait être long), mais Jeanne décida de d'abord retourner voir les listes de correspondants. Directement sous son propre nom, un nom familier lui attira l'œil : « Duclair Lara ». Une amie proche du collège. Elle s'amusait très souvent de la proximité de leur deux nom lorsque les deux filles étaient au collège ensemble : une fois encore, elle ne se séparait pas dans la liste (il fallait croire que les noms des deux jeunes filles étaient indissociables : ayant participé toutes deux à un concours d'anglais, Lara et Jeanne avaient ensuite discuté et comparé leurs réponses, qui s'étaient avérées radicalement différentes pourtant, elles avaient réussi à obtenir exactement le même score, 262,5/350 exactement, et c'étaient donc retrouvées l'une après l'autre dans le classement!). Jeanne ne reconnaissait pas le nom à côté de celui de Lara, mais elle se mit à chercher les noms d'autres camarades ayant comme elle un an d'avance : Emilie, la meilleure amie de Lara, Sarah, Léo, Létitia, Laurent, Marianne… Tous étaient présents, mais elle ne reconnaissait pas les noms qui leur étaient associés. Elle passa ensuite au tableau inverse : d'abord les noms japonais (dans l'ordre alphabétique français heureusement), puis ceux français. A l'aide de la liste qu'elle avait constituée alors qu'elle s'ennuyait durant le cours d'anglais de la matinée, Jeanne vérifia tous les noms et constata que le seul élève de la classe 3E à recevoir un étudiant français était Karma : autrement dit, elle serait la seule française dans la classe d'assassin. Cependant, elle put voir que Asano (le seul nom dont elle se souvenait des élèves de 3A) recevait lui aussi un français : une fille aussi en apparence, « Ornaux Hélène ».

Jeanne délaissa son ordinateur au profit de son téléphone portable. Contactant Lara, Emilie et Sarah (les seules dont elle avait le numéro), elle leur demanda par SMS des informations sur leurs correspondants (peut-être, s'ils vivaient à proximité de chez Karma, qu'elles pourraient se voir sur place). Elle espérait pouvoir discuter avec elles dans la soirée, quand elles répondraient à ses messages. Elle se demanda si Lara était ravie ou désolée par cette annonce, elle qui depuis un an organisait pour elle-même et ses parents un voyage de 3 semaines au Japon pour les vacances de printemps qui arrivaient. Tout son travail partait en fumée, puisqu'elle allait passer une année entière au Japon en partant juste avant les vacances. Jeanne se nota d'envoyer un message à Lara et de terminer ses préparations dès que possible pour pouvoir passer la journée de samedi (voire même le vendredi) à apprendre quelques bases du japonais et surtout des coutumes japonaises, puisque son amie prenait des cours et pourrait donc le lui enseigner (à part « bonjour », « je m'appelle Jeanne », compter jusqu'à dix , « merci » et « pardon », elle ne connaissait rien au japonais – elle aimerait au moins pouvoir se débrouiller avec leurs san/chan/kun/sama etc. avant de décoller pour le pays du soleil levant). La jeune fille envoya aussi un mail à Laurent, un camarade de classe avec qui elle entretenait une relation cordiale, lui demandant des informations sur sa famille d'accueil.

Ne sachant plus que faire, Jeanne se leva et descendit dans la cuisine, prenant quelques biscuits du placard « goûter ». Elle se nota qu'elle pourrait acheter quelque chose pour sa famille d'accueil, comme cadeau de remerciement. Son esprit se tourna immédiatement vers une sucrerie locale, avant qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas emmener de nourriture dans sa valise – elle devrait donc vérifier si les confiseries plutôt délicates pourraient survivre à un voyage dans des cartons de déménagement. Ne trouvant rien pour s'occuper, elle remonta dans sa chambre, et commença à rédiger sur Google Drive (pour ne pas avoir de problème d'oubli d'enregistrement) un brouillon de mail à envoyer à Akabane Karma.

* * *

Hello,

As you may know, my name is Jeanne Duchêne, and I'm the French student that will live at yours for the next year. I'm not quite sure what to tell you in this mail to be honest; we were told we should try and make a first contact, but wouldn't it be a little awkward to just introduce myself like I was doing some kind of exercise, the kind English teachers give you at the beginning of the year to see your level in English? I find this a bit dumb; especially since it's so much nicer to get to know people by talking to them face to face, that way each is able to react to what the other is saying. But on the other hand, I don't really know what else I could write about. Maybe I should start by telling you that I'm a girl since I'm not really sure you'd know it from my name as you may not be used to French names. I'm not used to Japanese names at all, so I only know that you are a boy from the information I received tonight. Since we are (or at least I am I guess) talking about names, does "Karma" mean the same in Japanese as it does in English and French? And is it a common name in Japan?

I'll guess this mail will have to do – I don't see what else I could add.

I'll be waiting for your reply then.

Jeanne

P.S.: I'm not sure what I should call you. I have been told that in Japan we usually address people by their last name, when we don't know each other very well? And that we add something like -kun or -chan or -san depending on our relationship with the person? If you could explain this, or at least tell me what to call you, I would be grateful. As for me, please call me Jeanne – that's what I'm used to.

P.P.S.: Do you have an app named whutsapp, or any other app that allows to send texts through Internet? I thought it might be easier than using mails, if that's ok with you.

* * *

Envoyé.

La jeune fille s'avachit sur son oreiller. Elle avait passé une trentaine de minutes à rédiger ce message (elle n'écrivait pas très vite au clavier). Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre une réponse. Elle sortit son portable, sur lequel elle avait installé l'heure japonaise en plus de l'heure française. 19h27 en France / 2h27 au Japon. Il était peu probable qu'elle ait une réponse avant le lendemain matin – quoique c'était les vacances au Japon, et puis il s'agissait de Karma Akabane, donc on ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir. Elle réinstalla ensuite l'application whutsapp, qu'elle n'avait acquérie qu'en septembre dans sa ligne temporelle originelle. Puis, voyant que ses amies lui avaient répondu, elle alla continuer les conversations dont elle était l'initiatrice.

Après le diner avec sa famille, durant lequel sa sœur Sophie, d'un an sa cadette, et elle avaient discuté du manga Fairy Tail (qui n'était pas encore fini – elle devait avouer que c'était assez perturbant), tandis que leurs parents s'informaient sur leur journée (avec des réponses qui ne variaient pas tellement de tous les autres jours de l'année – pourquoi ils s'obstinaient à demander alors qu'ils se lassaient visiblement d'entendre toujours les mêmes commentaires sur les mêmes sujets, Jeanne ne le saurait jamais). Finalement était venu le sujet du voyage et des diverses préparations à faire (Jeanne n'était pas étonnée que sa mère soit quelque peu agacée par le court délai avant le départ – d'autant plus que tout cela avait très certainement demandé des mois de préparation au préalable pour le gouvernement, alors pourquoi prévenir seulement dix jours avant les vols pour le Japon ?).

Après le repas et une douche rapide, l'adolescente était retournée dans sa chambre et avait consulté sa messagerie (au cas où), mais il n'y avait aucune réponse.

* * *

21 Mars

Hi Jeanne,

Just call me Karma – I'll explain the honorifics in person, I'm not in the mood for teaching right now. I agree that getting to know each other by messages is just childish – we'll meet in less than a week anyway. Good thing you told me you were a girl – not sure I would have guessed it right. Karma is said "Karuma" in Japanese, means the same as in English and it's not a common name, my parents just have weird tastes. I like it though – some people say weird tastes are genetic. Speaking of my parents, they asked me to tell you about what they prepared for your time here to make sure it was alright with you, so I guess I'll do that. They will be home until April 2nd, then you probably won't see them again until next March. They are always abroad for business. So, there won't be anyone else but us in the house (hope you're not too scared to live with a boy alone for an entire year). When they are here, my mother will take you shopping, so that you can bring less clothes and more of everything else. She'll also take you to the school so that the principal allows you to have a uniform and to take care of administration matters. They prepared one of the guest rooms. They also want to take you on tours in the city. And dad insisted on giving you a Japanese phone, that way you'll be able to contact our classmates or myself if you need/want to.

I guess whutsapp could be easier, at least to talk about more casual things. I got it. Businesses should stay in e-mails though. +81 XX XXXX XXXX

Karma

* * *

Hello again Karma,

All of this seems perfect (and no I'm not afraid of living alone with you but thank you for the concern). I'd tell you to thank your parents for me but I guess I'll be able to do it on my own in a few days.

I just had a thought: do I need to bring my school bag?

Anyway, here is my phone number: + 33X XX XX XX XX.

Jeanne

* * *

En recevant sa réponse, elle avait été surprise par à quel point Karma paraissait normal par écrit. Mais après relecture, il y avait quelque chose de… vraiment Karma dans son message.

Après avoir envoyé ce second mail en guise de réponse, Jeanne leva les yeux vers le ciel. Elle profitait de la pause de midi avec Eyane, toutes deux sur leur portable et assises sur les marches ou plutôt les gradins au milieu de la cours du lycée. Son esprit se mit à vagabonder. Durant la nuit précédente, une nouvelle hypothèse sur la raison de sa présence dans ce monde c'était imposée à elle : peut-être était-elle dans un coma et rêvait de tout ceci. Ne connaissant que peu de choses sur le coma, elle considérait cette idée comme une possibilité. Cependant, puisqu'elle ne pouvait de toute façon rien changer à sa condition, c'était une autre pensée qui l'avait tourmentée toute la matinée.

Qu'allait-elle faire exactement ?

Elle allait se retrouver dans la classe 3E, et vivre l'incroyable année qu'avait été – que serait – celle de la classe d'assassins. Souhaitait-elle changer la trame de l'histoire ? Voulait-elle sauver Koro-sensei ? Jeanne n'avait jamais été dupe dès le début de l'animé, elle savait que les élèves allaient s'attacher à leur professeur, et finir par refuser de le tuer. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle soit différente bien sûr que d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle allait s'attacher à cet étrange professeur. Elle savait aussi une chose : elle ne voulait pas le tuer. Elle refusait d'ailleurs de tuer, quelle que soit la « cible ». Elle ne voulait pas de sang sur les mains, aussi métaphorique que celui-ci puisse être. Et surtout, elle n'en était pas capable. Au début de l'animé, elle aurait souhaité pouvoir convaincre le professeur – ou plutôt le persuader de ne pas détruire la Terre. Après tout, il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive de mal à ses élèves plus encore, il s'obstinait à les protéger. Alors pourquoi détruire la Terre – pourquoi provoquer leur mort ? Puis lorsque la vérité avait été révélée, qu'elle avait appris que la destruction de la Terre aurait lieu même si le poulpe ne la souhaitait pas, elle avait soutenu l'équipe de Nagisa, espéré lorsqu'ils semblaient avoir trouvé une solution, et admit la défaite seulement lorsque celle-ci s'était révélée inévitable. Elle aurait aimé qu'il vive. Elle aurait préféré qu'il vive mais… Est-ce que les choses auraient été mieux ainsi ?

Jeanne avait mis du temps à comprendre ce lien assassin-élève et professeur-cible qui unissait l'étrange poulpe et ses élèves. Lorsqu'elle avait réalisé au moins en partie sa signification, son sens, elle avait dû revenir sur ses convictions. Auraient-ils été heureux, si d'une façon ou d'une autre, ils avaient réussi à sauver leur professeur ? Auraient-ils pu être diplômés tête haute, alors même qu'ils auraient renoncé ? Comme l'avait dit Irina : soit ils tuaient leur professeur, quelque chose qui les hanteraient sûrement, soit ils garderaient pour toujours ce goût d'inachevé. Cet échec n'aurait-il pas annulé tout ce qu'ils avaient gagnés durant cette année : leur confiance, leur optimisme, leur facultés mentales et physiques, la cohésion de leur groupe… ?

Etait-il possible de tuer Koro-sensei et donc réussir leur mission, sans tuer leur professeur ? D'éviter l'échec tout en sauvant le poulpe ?

Que devait-elle faire : chercher à sauver Koro-sensei, ou laisser ses futurs camarades l'assassiner ?

La sonnerie interrompit sa réflexion avant qu'elle n'ait pu prendre une quelconque décision.

* * *

Le premier SMS de Karma était arrivé durant ses cours, et elle ne l'avait lu qu'en sortant son téléphone durant le trajet du retour en tram.

 _Karma (14:19): Hope I got the right number. School bags are provided with uniforms. A.K._

 **Vous (17:04): Hi. Apparently, you did ^^. Ok thanks. J.D.**

N'attendant pas de réponse avant le lendemain (il était déjà minuit au Japon), Jeanne rangea son portable dans sa poche. Elle ajusta la position de son sac sur ses genoux, puis croisa les bras sur celui-ci. Les cours de l'après midi avaient été passés à réfléchir à son dilemme – ou du moins, le cours de français, celui d'anglais renforcé ayant été consacrer à des discussions en anglais pour rassurer et renforcer le niveau des élèves partant au Japon, elle avait réussi se distraire en participant durant cette heure. Son ancien professeur de français cependant, faisait les cours les plus ennuyants du monde, et son esprit avait divagué. Laisser mourir ou sauver ? Contempler ou agir ?

Que voulait-elle ? Peut-être devrait-elle commencer par se poser cette question. Qu'attendait-elle de cette année ? Elle voulait changer. Ne plus laisser passer le temps et les événements, mais être un acteur du présent et donc du futur. Elle voulait vivre, et passer du temps avec ces incroyables personnes qu'étaient les élèves de la classe E. Créer des amitiés, des liens, discuter, débattre, rire, se détendre, s'entraider. Saisir cette opportunité si incroyable et inespérée. Elle ne voulait pas tuer. Elle le refusait catégoriquement. Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus changer la trame de l'histoire : celle-ci était essentielle à l'évolution des personnages princi- non, des élèves. Elle voulait qu'ils puissent devenir les incroyables personnes dépeintes « sept ans plus tard ».

Et elle voulait sauver son futur professeur.

Le tramway était à l'arrêt, et la jeune fille, sortant de ses réflexions, reconnu immédiatement le quai. Jeanne fit pivoter son sac sur son épaule et courut dehors juste avant que les portes ne commencent à se refermer. D'instinct, elle partit vers la droite puis elle traversa à l'arrière du tram, vérifiant qu'aucun autre train n'arrivait. Puis ses pieds suivirent inconsciemment le trajet d'un kilomètre qui la séparait de chez elle.

Que faire, donc ? Pour sauver Koro-sensei, il faudrait réussir non seulement à trouver un moyen d'empêcher son explosion, et ce le plus tôt possible (si possible avant l'hiver), mais aussi convaincre le gouvernement de le laisser en paix, et le professeur de rester en vie. Etait-ce possible ? Elle ne pensait pas. Mais si elle voulait le sauver, avait-elle un autre choix ?

Il lui faudrait l'étudier. Etudier son professeur scientifiquement : pour savoir comment l'empêcher de détruire la Terre, il lui faudrait d'abord savoir comment il pouvait, justement, détruire. Elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait se procurer tout le matériel scientifique nécessaire (après tout, la classe E n'était pas favorisée au niveau matériel). Mais avec son statut d'élève étrangère, ou sous le couvert d'une étude scientifique du professeur pour trouver un moyen de l'assassiner, il était possible qu'elle puisse avoir accès à ce dont elle aurait besoin – peut-être même pourrait-elle gagner du temps si elle réussissait à convaincre le gouvernement de la laisser étudier au moins en partie la documentation scientifique sur Koro-sensei, avec un peu d'aide de Karasuma-sensei. Après tout, si le gouvernement souhaitait qu'ils tuent leur professeur, il devrait bien accepter de leur procurer les informations nécessaires à la réalisation de cette mission, non ?

Mais comment s'assurer en même temps de ne pas changer la ligne temporelle ? De laisser à « ses camarades » cette classe d'assassinat, pour qu'il puisse en sortir grandis ? Elle ne pouvait pas leur voler cette année qui les changerait tellement. L'assassinat les avait sauvés et dans ce monde, ils n'étaient plus seulement une bande de personnage qu'on « ship-ait » comme bon nous le semblait, mais des humains, de vraies personnes. Peut-être, si elle ne vocalisait pas son point de vue, et qu'elle ne cherchait pas à les impliquer dans ses recherches, pourrait-elle éviter de changer le cours des événements…

Au final, peut-être que la décision à prendre était plus simple que ce qu'elle avait cru tout d'abord. Elle n'avait qu'à faire toutes les recherches qu'elle pouvait dans le but de sauver son professeur, tout en se tenant à l'écart des événements principaux, pas trop pour ne pas paraître suspicieuse, mais suffisamment pour ne pas bouleverser la trame des événements. Cependant, comment éviter de prendre part à des tentatives d'assassinat ? Elle supposait qu'elle serait bien obligée de « jouer le jeu », ou alors elle pouvait essayer de trouver une excuse suffisante pour qu'on accepte sa non-implication : peut-être qu'elle voulait surtout s'adapter à la vie japonaise et ne pas se tracasser à essayer de tuer un être capable de détruire la Lune ou que l'idée de tuer, même un poulpe jaune cherchant à détruire la Terre, la rendait trop nerveuse pour être d'aucune aide ? Cependant, l'un des professeurs les plus observant risquait de chercher à la convaincre de changer d'avis…

Eh bien, il faudrait bien trouver quelque chose. Quant à réellement sauver le professeur… Le mieux serait sans doute d'attendre que les autres élèves décident eux aussi de sauver Koro-sensei pour dévoiler d'éventuels résultats et formuler un plan crédible pour changer le destin du professeur Koro.

Donc recherches, non-implication et plan final pour sauver le poulpe jaune. Voilà comment elle procèderait.

Alea jacta est.


End file.
